Story Of A Girl
by Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks
Summary: She walked in the rain, crying softly to herself until he joined her. They walked together thinking about each other. About how they liked the other. And soon he might just confess his feelings to the beauty and give her happiness. Song fic.


**This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs**

A sad girl walked the streets of Konoha. She was crying softly to herself. She looked to the dark night sky. The stars were no longer visable due to the clouds moving slowly by. The clouds let loose a drizzle of their own tears to soak the lonely girl. Almost as though they felt her pain and loneliness.

**I absolutely love her, When she smiles**

A boy sat in a tree watching the sad girl go by. He sighed, as he too, felt the pain that the girl felt. He wasn't stupid, he knew she liked him. And he returned the feelings, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had thought about it. And now was his chance. He jumped from the tree and landed by where she was walking. The girl gave a start. The boy grinned at her. "Hey... can we talk? I have to tell you something." The girl only nodded her head as they began to walk together. Her heart was racing and she gave a small smile, realizing that this wasn't a dream and that _he _was actually walking with her.

When he saw that smile his heart missed a beat. He always loved it when she smiled, no matter how small.

**How many days in a year? She woke up with hope but she only found tears. **

How many times had she woken up from that exact same dream that seemd to be happening now. She would walk in the night as it rained and he would join her. Then he would begin to tell her something, but she always woke up at that part with tears streaming down her face. And vaguely she wondered if this was going to be the same as always. Oh, why couldn't she tell him?

**And I can be so insincere, Making her promises never for real!**

He sighed as he felt a little awkard to the silent girl. He had promised to meet her before at the bridge so he could tell her, but he hadn't showen up because he was too scared. Sure he knew she felt the same, but it was still hard to tell the person you liked how you felt. He sighed again. But tonight he was going to do it. He was going to tell her.

**As long as she stands there waiting, Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes! **

One time he had promised to meet her, but he didn't show up. She had been disappointed and wondered if it was a trick, but then thought against it. When he had asked her to come he had a look in his eyes that said he was nervous, not to mention he was squirming a little. She should know how that feels. So she waited longer, but he never came. But she wouldn't give up. She would wait, even if her waiting was pointless.

**How many days disappear? When you look in the mirror so how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way- But you never seem to run out of things to say... **

He smiled as he looked at her. She seemed so innocent. So reserved. Her outfit just screamed that he was correct. She never did anything speical with her hair. But she looked great with it like that. Better than those other girls.

**This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles... **

She looked up and looked back down in a hurry with a blush rising to her pale cheeks. He thought that this was cute. He began to laugh a little and the girl looked at him. She began to giggled a little, too.

**How many lovers would stay? Just to put of with this shit day after day! How did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say.**

This is what he liked about her. Being able to walk in silence with her and be comfortable. But soon he would have to tell her, otherwise he would never forgive himself. He looked at her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Her beauty stopped all words that would come to his mouth.

She looked at him. She could tell he wanted to say something, but couldn't. She wasn't much better. She would try to tell him that he was a great ninja or something, _anything_ was better than the silence she was giving him.

**As long as we stand here waiting, Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose! How do we get there today? When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes! **

Together. This was what both wanted. Just to at least be with eachother. Walking next to the other. Having a moment like this was what the other dreamed of.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way- But you never seem to run out of things to say!**

He never tried to stand out like the other boys. He would be who he was and not care what others thought. That was what she liked about him. He laughed, he was brave, and he was the light. The light in her endless dark hole she called a life.

**This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles... **

He had always noticed how sad she looked. And he wanted so badly to change that. He wanted to see her smile more often. He wanted nothing more than to be with this girl here. The beauty that no one seemed to respect, nor see. The beauty that he wanted to call his own. So he did. He spun and looked at her. He looked at her surprised face. Then he captured her lips on his.

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way- But you never seem to run out of things to say... **

He was kissing her! She could feel his slightly chapped lips against her own soft ones. She pulled him closer by putting her hands on the back of his head. They stood there in the rain like that until they let go for air.

**This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her-**

She was a tomato and he was no better. "I- I'm sor-" He never got to finish that sentence because at that moment she pulled him back into another passionate kiss. A kiss that said he had no reason to be sorry. And he wasn't.

**This is the story of a girl; Her pretty face she hid from the world! And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her, When she smiles...**

"You are beautiful." He told her when they came back up for air again. She blushed at this. She looked at him. And spoke for the first time since he joined her, "W-will you.. stay? With m-me?" He understood what she meant at once. And to answer he pulled her into another kiss. They had long since forgotten about the rain as it began to lossen up. Almost as though the sky realized that the girl was no longer sad. That the sky had no reason to bother her with their pity for her.

**This is the story of a - girl! Who cried a river and drowned the whole world! And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, When she smiles... When she smiles. **

No reason at all. She was happy. He was happy. And happy together.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."


End file.
